Fated Meeting
by Angel Tsukino
Summary: What happens when a depressed girl who was about to commit suicide meets a woman with a terrible sickness who wants to live on?


Hey, guys! Well, this is the first story I'm going to post here. It's not really the first short story I've written here in the web, in fact, I've got lots of story ongoing in different sites I forget to finish the others =)). Anyway, this is the latest I've written, so I decided to, why not post it? Enjoy! =)))

* * *

><p><strong>Fated Meeting<strong>

_Manatsu Kuroki's POV_

People call me tell me names, that I'm fat. That I'm too ugly. They have no idea how much their words hurt my feelings. I cut myself whenever I felt depressed. Yesterday, at school, I decided to let my friends see my scars. And yes, they did see it. But they ignored them as if it was nothing. I wanted to plead for help. But I was a coward. I was too scared.

I don't care anymore about life. I wish I would just disappear from this world and be gone forever. All I feel are sorrows and sufferings. I don't like the feeling.

But one day, through our fated meeting, I changed for the better.

I was about to commit suicide near at the bay when suddenly, she appeared. She caught my attention because she was wearing clothes from the hospital. She looked like she was running from something. She looked pitiful. But who am I kidding? I was the same.

I ran after her and called her. She stopped. Not because she heard me, but because she was in pain.

I tried to help and comfort her. No use. I'm not usually good at these things. I can't even comfort myself.

She finally stopped. The pain was gone momentarily. I carried her to a chair nearby. As I've observed her, she looked anorexic. I asked her what's wrong.

She said she was diagnosed of cancer. Stomach cancer. It was on stage four, the last stage. Even if she undergoes surgery, she wouldn't make it. It's too late, she said. But she wanted to see life one more time. How it felt like outside the hospital. But the feeling wasn't the same anymore. She couldn't control her body.

She shared me her story. She was loved by her family and closest friends, so she kept it all to herself. She didn't want them to worry about her.

She ignored her sickness many times. Day by day her situation got worst that she couldn't bear it. She lied she was only going for a short trip but it was only an excuse. Little did they know she was dying inside.

I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what my reaction would be. I was a girl who wanted to kill myself a while ago, but there are people who have bigger predicaments than I do. She loved life and everything in between, but she can't carry on. She's dying.

I thanked her. She made me realize how valuable life is. Because of her, I saw light in my life. I wish I met her earlier. That way we could have saved each other. But we didn't. So I decided to live for her sake.

I stayed by her side until her last moments.

I will help people like her. Now I know I have a purpose in life.

* * *

><p><em><em>Ichika Tachibana'<em>s POV_

The doctor told me I was diagnosed of stomach cancer. I knew that I had cancer a long time ago since it runs in the family, but I couldn't accept my situation. I love my life so much. I have a caring family, and awesome friends on top of that. We always help each other out, we stick together even through sad times, that's how close we were. I didn't want them to worry about me. I lied to them about going to a trip, but the truth is, I'll have myself treated.

I tried to ignore the pains every time they would appear, but there were times when I couldn't bear the pain. It hurts me so much. Why was I chosen to have this sickness? I had a perfect life.

Days have passed and my sickness worsen. Finally the day when my sickness was on its last stage, I decided to give up. Yes I know, I'm a loser for giving up. The first time I knew I had cancer I knew I had to fight it, but it was too hard for me.

I ran away from the hospital. I felt so weak. I fell on my knees. Then a girl, so much younger than I was, walked to me. She tried to comfort me, but all I can feel was pain. I wasn't paying attention at her at all. It then stopped. The pain in my stomach. But I knew it would come back again.

She carried me to a chair and asked me, with a worried face, if I was okay. It took me time to answer her. She had so much scars in her arms. Was she trying to kill herself? Why was she cutting?

I told her my story. She told me hers.

She told me she was so depressed she tried to kill herself today. Everyday she was bullied by her peers. She was ignored when she plead for help. She was ignored, used, bullied, cheated on.. I was thinking she got into every terrible relationships there is.

I've never been into a deep depression, so I don't understand her situation. But she can live on. She can enjoy life if she changes.

I was so mad at her that I scolded her. This was the first time I scolded someone I didn't know. Moreover, someone who was trying to help me.

But I was so angry. If I had the chance to live I would. She has all the chances she can get. I felt sorry for her and for myself.

She thanked me after that. Yes, I made her realize something. To live life as much as you can, because you're only given one chance. Make the best out of it.

She stayed with me until my last breath. I asked her a favor to deliver my message to my family. I'm so glad I met someone like her before I died. We were strangers, we don't know much about each other, but she was still there for me. I thank her from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

><p>To be honest, I got inspired to write this when I read some shared confessions in the site Six Billion Secrets. To all those people who are feeling depressed in life, always remember that there's always HOPE in life. Okay? Okay! :)<p>

By the way, I have posted this story in some other site, but here, I changed the name's characters. ;3

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
